Joy Riding
by ShadowMist62442
Summary: Wally convinces Dick to take the Batmobile joy riding. Batman isn't impressed. *Warning: spanking in later chapters. (Rated T just to be safe, and maybe some cursing in later chapters)
1. Not Afraid

**Hello, lovely readers. I am ShadowMist62442, but you can call me Shadow. I never intended to actually write a story, but lo-and-behold I have. I'm thinking this'll be 3 chapters, but I'm not sure. This is just part 1 since I thought it was getting rather long. Anyway, tell me what you think! This is all self-betaed. Also, there is mention of corporal punishment in this chapter, and there will be corporal punishment in the future, so if you don't like PLEASE don't read it. :D So, please enjoy!**

***Edit: Hi :) Just editing the story a bit because I didn't like how some of it flowed. I think it's a bit better now. Next part will be up some time in the near future. 3**

**~Disclaimer: Though it would be neat if I owned this, I'm afraid I don't own anything. This all belongs to DC.**

"_I am so dead_," Robin thought as he sat in the passenger seat of the Batmobile. He had really blown it this time.

The 13-year-old stole a glance at his mentor, who was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Batman was glaring at the road, not looking at his protégé. Robin let out a sigh. Boy was he in for it.

_Earlier that day_

"Dude! This place is awesome!" Wally West said as he was led into the enormous Batcave.

Alfred had believed that Dick needed to spend more time with his friends, and had arranged a "play-date" with Dick's best friend and fellow sidekick, Wally West.

"Whoa, this is, like, the biggest computer in the WORLD!" Wally said, zipping around the cave faster than anyone could see, almost tripping on wires that were on the floor.

"Chill out, Kid Klutz. Bats'll kill me if anything breaks while you're in here. He didn't even want you here in the first place," Dick told his best friend.

"Good ol' Alfred. Hey, did he make any cookies?"

"I've made 3 batches, Master Wallace. If you and Master Richard would like any, I would suggest coming up to the dining room," Alfred said, coming out of the elevator. Wally was upstairs before Alfred got to "any." Dick laughed and followed.

After devouring all 3 batches of cookies, the two went into Dick's room to play some video games.

"Hey, you know what would be really cool, I mean, REALLY cool?" Wally said after losing for the 3rd time.

"What, you actually winning for once?" Dick said, putting down his controller.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant. What I _meant_ was that you know how to drive the Batmobile, right?"

"Yeah," Dick said apprehensively. He had an idea as to what this conversation was leading up to.

"Well,_ I_ was thinking we take it out for a spin!" Wally said enthusiastically.

"No way, dude. If Bats finds out, I'll never see the light of day again," Dick said.

"But who says Bats'll find out? Look, he's at a meeting, in CHINA. We'll just go once around the block. Not even _Alfred_ will know," Wally stated matter-of-factly.

"No, dude, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Ooh, is little Dickie bird _afraid _of the Big Bad Bat?" Wally teased. "Is he afraid of getting _grounded_?

The truth was, Dick _was_ afraid. He had taken the Batmobile out once and almost crashed it. When Batman had found out, he had given Dick the worst spanking of his life. However, he had also taught Dick how to drive it. Though he knew Dick wouldn't be dumb enough to try driving it himself again, Batman was always prepared.

"No, I'm _not_ afraid, Kid Mouth," Dick said defiantly. "In fact, let's go. Right now." Wally jumped in joy, changed into his Kid Flash costume, and ran to the Batmobile, buckling his seatbelt just as Dick (now Robin) got into the driver's seat. Seeing the look of apprehension on his friend's face, Kid Flash said, "Come on, Rob. It's just _once_ around the block. I won't tell, you won't tell, it'll be our little secret."

Robin nodded, shifting the gears of the Batmobile and opening the exit hangar. The two sped out of the Batcave, going onto the busy roads.

Unbeknownst to them, Alfred had watched everything on a secret camera in the kitchen. He wasn't amused in the slightest, and called Bruce right away.

"_He did what?_" Bruce yelled as he left the meeting. It was almost over anyway, plus he was Bruce Wayne. What he said went.

"I'm afraid so, Master Bruce. With Master Wallace as well," Alfred stated sadly. He knew the young master would get into trouble, but he was mainly worried about his safety at the moment.

"I'm on my way, Alfred. Call Barry and tell him what happened. There's a monitor in the cave that tracks Robin's whereabouts. Tell Barry to use that to catch up with them. I'm sure he won't be too happy to hear about what his nephew has done."

"But of course, Master Bruce," Alfred said, hanging up the phone and promptly calling Barry Allen.


	2. Maybe a Little Afraid

**Hey :D It's Shadow again! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! This is my first story, and I want to make it as good as possible! Please read the AN below for important information!**

**~Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Young Justice or it's characters.**

"Woohoo!" This is SO much fun!" Kid Flash said as he stuck his head out the window. They were driving all around town, getting strange looks from civilians.

"Yeah! I can't believe we haven't done this sooner!" Robin said, all prior worries gone.

"I know, dude. Look, an ice cream shop! Let's go!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"You got it!" Robin said, shifting gears and heading into the parking lot.

^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^

"Slow done Alfred! Okay, okay. They did what!? I'll be there in a flash!"

Alfred was just hanging up the phone when Barry Allen (now dressed as the Flash) entered the Batcave.

"Alright, where are they?" Flash said worriedly. He really wasn't too mad at Wally, just really worried.

"It seems they are currently stopping for some ice cream," Alfred stated, staring at the monitor. "Master Bruce is on his way there." Flash ran to the shop as fast as he could. When he finally got there, he peered through the window. It wasn't too hard to spot the two spandex-clad teenagers.

"Mmm, this is the best ice cream I've ever had! Well, besides Alfred's, of course," Kid Flash said as he took another scoop of his sundae.

"Mmmhmm," Robin mumbled as he slurped on his milkshake.

Flash was slowly shaking his head when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around to see Batman, cowled-face held in a frown.

"Let's get them and go. I don't want to make a scene," He told Flash. _I'll save that for home,_ he thought.

They entered the shop, the two teenagers oblivious to the fact that their mentors were slowly making their way towards their table. Robin was the first to notice, hearing the light footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see Batman staring down at him. Robin ducked his head in shame.

"H-hey, Batman," he said tentatively.

"Robin, Kid Flash. I didn't expected to find two you here, especially since neither of you are old enough to drive. Did you take the bus?" Batman asked, his voice slowly turning into a growl.

"No, sir," Robin said, eyes focusing on his lap.

Everyone in the shop turned to where Batman was. It wasn't often that the Dark Knight came out during the day.

"Well then I'm sure Kid Flash brought you both here, seeing as I've told you before not to take the Batmobile, right?" Batman said, his gravelly voice echoing through the ice cream shop as bystanders watched with interest.

Sensing the tension, Flash said, "Uh, let me take Kid home. I'm sure his parents will want to know about this." He grabbed Kid Flash bridal style, eliciting a small gasp from KF, and raced home.

After a moment of silence, Batman spoke. "Car. **Now,**"he said in a dark tone.

Robin slowly got up, making his way to the car while Batman payed for the ice creams. Robin got into the passenger seat, waiting for Batman to get into the car. He wasn't really sure how Bruce got here without it, but he didn't question. He was the Batman after all.

Batman got into the car, not saying a word to Robin. He backed out of the parking lot, steering the car in the direction of the cave.

"_I am so dead_," Robin thought as he sat in the passenger seat of the Batmobile. He had really blown it this time.

Batman was quiet for a while, eyes not leaving the road. Suddenly, he pulled over onto a quiet street and parked.

Robin, confused, asked "Batman, why are we-"

He didn't get to finish as Batman smacked the side of his thigh.

"Ow!" Robin cried, not at all prepared as Batman continued smacking anything he could reach.

"Batman, hey! Ow, ow! Stop!" He cried to no avail.

Finally stopping, Batman continued driving as if nothing had happened. The only sounds in the car were of Batman's heavy breathing and Robin's hitched breaths.

When they finally arrived home, Batman still said nothing as he and Robin changed out of their uniforms and into comfortable civvies. Just as Dick had finished putting away his costume, he heard Bruce's gruff voice.

"Dick, go to your room."

Nodding, Dick made his way into the elevator. Exiting the grandfather clock, he came face-to-face with Alfred.

"H-hello, Alfred," Dick said sadly.

"Master Grayson," Alfred said, using the name he only used when he was angry.

_Well, shit,_ Dick thought, continuing his way up the stairs to his bedroom. When he entered, he noticed that the game console and controllers had not been put away. Finding something to take his mind off the situation, he began tidying up his room. When he was done, he lay down on his bed, waiting for Bruce to come upstairs.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

**O.o cliffy. My first story and I'm already being cruel XD Anyway, the reason I've stopped it here is because next part we're going to get into the spanking. Now, since this is my first story, I'm not sure how I want to do this. So, I'm going to ask YOU for your opinion! Would you rather:**

**A: I just say "Then Bruce gave Robin the spanking of his lifetime", skip to Dick's corner time, and end with Daddy!Bats fluff?**

**B: Go into spanking with lecture, corner time, and Daddy!Bats fluff with detail?**

**C: Same as B, but with the *swat*smack*swat*'s written whenever Bruce spanks Dick?**

**I, personally, don't like when *smack* or *swat is written because it breaks apart the dialogue, but you guys can choose :) I haven't started writing the next chapter, but if you review with your opinions it might be out by the end of this week! Also, PLEASE leave constructive criticism. I WANT to know if I've made a mistake! **

**Thanks for being SO incredibly nice to me with my first story :D I TRULY appreciate it! **

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**


End file.
